Nin Chronicles: My Lord
by Jaya Avendel
Summary: When Asmeril shows up abused on Thranduil's doorstep, Thranduil is not sure he wants another son after the one he gave up. Can he learn to love Asmeril, who is desperately in need of love and kindness? First in the Nin Chronicles.
1. What Happened To Legolas

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien but all the characters in this story belong to me except Legolas and Thranduil. This story has no connection to A Lesson in Love. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

When Legolas was born, King Thranduil of Mirkwood found he was not ready for a son. He was not ready to be a father. He had watched children spoil the efficiency of many of his best guards. But, as King, he could not allow that to happen to him.

Much to his wife's grief, Thranduil gave baby Legolas up for adoption. A royal couple adopted Legolas and, though they were human, Thranduil was certain they would be good parents to Legolas.

But, in his haste to avoid becoming a father, Thranduil judged the human couple poorly and, in doing so, gave his son into the hands of danger!


	2. The Stray Child

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this!  
**

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil set down his wine cup and turned around, his long silver robe swishing around his feet and his head held high. "What is it, Hyrondal?"

"The scouts have found something of interest in Mirkwood, my lord. I advise you to come and see."

With a dramatic sigh, Thranduil followed Hyrondal down to the lower levels of his palace. "What have you found? Some foul experiment abandoned by the orcs? Or are humans daring to invade my wood?"

"Humans are not a problem, my lord. It is not any ordinary thing the scouts have found."

"You arouse my interest," Thranduil said with another sigh. Then he noticed they were going to the healing wing and all boredom vanished. "By the valar, was someone hurt?"

"Yes, my lord. But not one of the scouts."

A long, pathetic, terrified scream filled the air. Thranduil winced at the sound. Suddenly a small, dirty creature slammed into Thranduil and they both toppled to the floor.

"Catch him! Do not let him get away!" cried the voice of Healer Jailil. "Somebody catch him!"

With great presence of mind, Thranduil grabbed ahold of the struggling creature's arm and lugged him to his feet to the accompaniment of another howl of terror. "Why," he demanded, "Have the scouts brought an animal to my home?"

Healer Jailil skidded to a halt in front of his lord. "Well done, my lord. But the arm you are holding is broken."

Thranduil quickly let go of the skinny arm he held tightly. No wonder the creature was howling his head off! But as he looked closer, his mouth dropped open in amazement. The creature was a child! A scrawny, starving child! One arm was broken. Many ugly purple bruises covered his pinched, frightened face. Dirty hair hung in wild confusion around the elfling's head. The poor child was trembling all over, staring around him with wild eyes. He huddled back against the wall, miserably clutching his broken arm and looking like he knew he was going to die.

There was no doubt in Thranduil's mind that the elfling had been abused and badly. But what kind of elf would hurt a child like this? What kind of _person_ would be so _cruel_?

Healer Jailil stepped toward the boy. The elfling's eyes opened wide and he screamed, shrinking away from the Healer. He glanced wildly at Thranduil and flung himself against the elven king, burying his face in Thranduil's robe and sobbing pitifully.

"He seems to like you," Healer Jailil remarked drily. "As you can see, he hates me. Bring him to healing room number twenty-four."

Thranduil tried to separate the elfling from his robe, frowning at the awkwardness of it all, but the boy hung on desperately, clutching the fabric with his good hand.

"I am not going to hurt you," Thranduil said as gently as he could manage. But his voice came out sounding more annoyed then gentle. Nasty, grubby fingers soiling his robe!

"He does not believe you," Healer Jailil sighed. "And I am not surprised; he has probably been lied to all his life. My lord, as much as it hurts, I am going to have to ask you to force him to room twenty-four. He must have treatment and soon."

Thranduil reached down, intending to grab the boy's good arm and drag him, kicking and screaming, down the hall, but the elfling let go of his robe and quietly limped ahead of him until he reached the doorway to healing room twenty-four.

Thranduil turned to go but the instant his back was turned, the elfling shrieked, "No! No! Come back! Please, please, please come back!"

Thranduil turned around slowly and dragged his unwilling feet into the healing room. Healer Jailil shrugged at him apologetically as he led the elfling to the bed. The child lay down willingly and reached for Thranduil's hand.

Thranduil sat down unhappily on one side of he bed so the elfling could hold his hand. He could jerk his hand away and walk out, but the child's screams would be unbearably heart wrenching. So he stayed where he was, noticing how thin and bony the boy's hand was.

Healer Jailil began to remove the elfling's ragged remains of clothing. The elfling's entire body was covered with the same bruises that covered his face. The child moaned in agony when Healer Jailil began to massage healing oils and salves into his damaged skin. His fingers tightened on Thranduil's hand.

Thranduil looked at the boy's face. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

The elfling looked at Thranduil and confusion and fear passed through his eyes. He took a long time to answer but he finally gasped out, "Asmeril."

"I am Thranduil Greenleaf of Mirkwood," Thranduil said. "Relax, Asmeril. You are safe here."

Asmeril's eyelids began to flutter. He gave a huge sigh and fell asleep, snuggling into the pillows. Thranduil immediately withdrew his hand and stood up. He stepped outside the room to speak with Hyrondal.

"Where was the child found?" Thranduil demanded.

"The scouts found him in the forest, my lord. They brought him to Healer Jailil immediately. The child was alone. There were no identifying objects or a note. I hate to say it, but it is almost as if someone dragged the elfling out here purposefully to abuse him and then abandoned him afterwards."

Thranduil chewed his bottom lip and frowned. "You are dismissed. This is indeed a peculiar mystery for me to solve!"

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.  
**


	3. Night Cries

_**Please R &R. I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil opened a bleary eye. The face of Harune, his personal attendant, swam into focus. "What is so important that you must wake me from my sleep?"

"Forgive me, my lord," Harune apologized, "Healer Jailil bids you come at once to number twenty-four. There have been some urgent developments."

Thranduil flung on a robe and raced to Asmeril's room, halfway across the palace. Was the boy dead? As he neared his destination, he began to hear terrified screams and pleas and sobs. "No! No! Please do not hurt me! Please, please, please do not hurt me! Go away! I hate you!"

Thranduil entered healing room twenty-four. A tired Healer Jailil was trying to calm a hysterical, sobbing Asmeril. "I am not going to hurt you, Asmeril. Come here. I—"

At the sight of Thranduil, Asmeril shot across the room and burrowed deep into Thranduil's arms. Thranduil frowned at Healer Jailil. "What is the meaning of this behavior?"

"My lord," Healer Jailil bowed respectfully to his king. "Forgive me for waking you, but Asmeril was awakened by nightmares of horrible abuse. He begged for you. When you did not immediately come, he thought I was the person from his dream and he began to scream. I sent Harune to get you before he did something rash."

"Asmeril called for me? _For me!_ What, does he think I am his father or something? I have had a long, tiring day! I need my rest! Could you not have done something else to calm him?" Thranduil snapped. He shoved Asmeril away from him.

Healer Jailil looked hurt. "So you would ask us to suffer so you could sleep, _my lord_?"

Thranduil sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead, his anger quickly fading. "I am sorry. Forgive me." He went and knelt beside Asmeril. The boy was huddled on the floor, weeping.

"I am sorry, Asmeril. It was not my intention to hurt you," Thranduil said gently.

Asmeril looked at him with tears streaming down his face. He crawled back into bed and curled into a tight ball. Thranduil slid an arm under the elfling's neck and placed a pillow under his head. As he pulled the blankets over Asmeril, the child looked at him with haunted blue eyes. "Please stay with me," he whispered.

Thranduil yawned. It was a long walk back to his chambers. He was tired. Asmeril would have a fit if he so much as took a step towards the door. Thranduil slid into bed next to Asmeril. At first, Asmeril cringed at his touch but he calmed as Thranduil murmured repeatedly, "You are safe. No one is going to hurt you . . ."

* * *

 _ **Please R &R. I would love to hear your thoughts!**_


	4. The Truth

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this!  
**

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil groaned and stirred. He was beginning to despise those words. "What is it this time, Harune?" he mumbled, opening one eye.

Harune stared with relief at his king.

Thranduil jumped awake. "What is it? Have I done something to my hair?"

"Oh no, my lord! But I am so glad I found you. For a minute I thought you might have sleepwalked off one of the many platforms between here and your chambers on your way back last night. I am so glad you decided to stay here, my lord."

"Not in my chambers? Where the hell am I?" Thranduil sat up in alarm. His face softened as he saw Asmeril curled up on one side of him, his bruised face looking peaceful. Thranduil reached out to gently touch Asmeril's face but, as his fingers brushed the elfling's cheek, Asmeril's eyes flew open and he shrank away from Thranduil and fell out of his side of the bed with a pained cry.

Thranduil waved Harune away and went to Asmeril's side. He knelt down and said, "It is me; Thranduil. You are safe with me. What did you think I was going to do to you?"

Asmeril licked his cracked lips nervously. "B-beat me," he whispered shakily, hiding his face in Thranduil's lap.

"I would never lay a harmful hand on you, child," Thranduil promised, running his fingers through Asmeril's dirty hair. "Who hurt you? Will you tell me who hurt you?"

"NO!"

Thranduil inwardly sighed. The name was still locked within Asmeril's tortured mind. He picked up the warm, trembling bundle and tucked him back into bed. He held a glass of water to Asmeril's lips. The elfling drank greedily.

"My lord?"

"Yes, Harune? What is it?" Thranduil did not move.

"I brought you breakfast, my lord. I will leave it for you at the foot of the bed."

"Thank you, Harune. You may go."

"Yes, my lord," said Harune. His footsteps walked away.

Thranduil set the empty water glass down ad picked up the tray of food. He was hungry but Asmeril was beyond starving.

Asmeril looked longingly at the food. Unconsciously, his hand reached for the tray. Then he whimpered and let his arm drop. He looked pleadingly at Thranduil. His pain was greater then his need for food. Maybe this kind elf would feed him. Or maybe he would just hit him and walk away.

Seeing the fear beginning to blossom in Asmeril's eyes, Thranduil crooned, "It is all right, child. I will not hurt you. Here; eat. You are very hungry. Since your pain is too great to allow you to feed yourself, I will feed you."

"Hannon le," Asmeril mumbled, wolfing down the food Thranduil fed him.

Healer Jailil came silently into the room just as Thranduil was feeding Asmeril the last bites of food. He paused, stretching to get the sleep out of his muscles, and studied his king. Hmm, Thranduil was still in his nightclothes and his hair was untidy. Perhaps Thranduil did care for Asmeril. He must, if he had placed Asmeril before his hair!

"My lord," said Healer Jailil, clearing his throat.

"Whatever you may think, Healer, I was just doing your job while you were absent," Thranduil said haughtily.

"Umhmm. I must admit you are getting on quite well with Asmeril. I must tend to him now, my lord."

Asmeril went pale when he saw Healer Jailil. "No! Make him go away! I hate him! He hurts me!"

"I am sorry that you are so injured every touch causes you pain," Healer Jailil apologized. "But I must touch you to heal you. Will you allow me to touch you?"

Asmeril hesitated. "O-okay. But promise you will not hit me?"

"I give you my word of honor," Healer Jailil promised. He helped Asmeril out of his nightshirt and began to massage his body again.

Thranduil noticed the bloody bandages on Asmeril's back for the first time as Healer Jailil nudged the boy over. Seeing his confused look, Healer Jailil mouthed, "He had been badly whipped. Very badly whipped."

Thranduil felt his heart begin to ache again. A broken arm. Uncountable bruises. Now a flesh-stripped back! What had happened to this innocent elfling? Why did he even care about Asmeril? He did not care for children! He had given away his own son for that very reason! Why did Asmeril's very presence cause such a turmoil of emotions within him?

Asmeril let go of Thranduil's hand. He seemed to be enjoying the massage. Shortly thereafter, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Thranduil left the healing room with relief. He changed and did his hair before he walked to his throne. Just as he sat down, Harune appeared with a tray, saying, "My lord, this has just arrived for you. It is a letter from Lord Katar, sent my messenger hawk."

"Thank you, Harune. Perhaps Lord Katar had written to tell me how well Legolas is getting on," Thranduil took the letter from the tray and eagerly tore it open. But as he read it, his face paled and the letter dropped into his lap. It read:

 _Thranduil,_

 _It has recently come to my attention that my son, Legolas, is within your domain. It appears he had a fit of acute stress and ran away. Whatever states you may have found him in, I can assure wild animals and nature inflicted them upon him. I am arriving at Mirkwood to take my poor son home immediately. I will arrive within a week._

 _Lord Katar._

Legolas? States? Acute stress? Legolas? But Legolas was not in Mirkwood! It was impossible! Asmeril? States? Stress? Wild animals and nature? Oh, trees above, Asmeril!

Thranduil flew like a man pursued to Asmeril's room. He burst into the chamber, startling Healer Jailil, threw himself on the bed, and violently shook Asmeril awake.

Asmeril awoke with a sharp cry of, "Please do not beat me, father! I did not do it! I swear I did not do it!"

Thranduil clasped Asmeril's face in his hands, crying, "Legolas! Oh, valar, Legolas! Did your father do this to you? Did Lord Katar do this to you?"

Legolas flinched at the sound of Lord Katar's name. The flinch alone told Thranduil all he needed to know and he clasped his poor son to his chest and held him tight. "Oh, Legolas, this is all my fault! I should never, never, never have given you away. I love you so much. I never thought I could love anybody this much. How could I do this to you? Look what Lord Katar did to you! I am so, so, so sorry, ion-nin. So sorry." Tears spilled down Thranduil's cheeks and dropped into Legolas's hair. "How did you know I was your father?"

Legolas held on tight to his father's waist and pressed his cheek against Thranduil's warm chest, crying, "L-lord Katar told me. He rubbed it in my face! He said you hated me and you never l-loved me and that you t-threw me away and—and he hurt me. He threw me down stairs and broke my bones and w-whipped me and beat me and yelled at me—and—and—he—he—I hate him! I was so scared and alone and no one cared! They barely fed me and they drugged my food to keep me form fighting back! I ran away to you because you were the only person I could run to. You were so n-nice to me. B-but I was scared you would stop l-loving me if you knew who I really was. S-sorry. I-I am sorry, ada. F-forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, ion-nin. You did nothing wrong. What happened to you; what you went through was no fault of yours."

Legolas closed his eyes tight on a fresh flood of tears. "I dreamed about you," he whispered. "Every night running from Lord Katar, I dreamed about you. I-I dreamed you would not hurt me like he did."

"Then why were you frightened, little leaf?"

"Be-because I k-kept remembering everything L-lord Katar had said about you while he beat me and I-I was scared it might be t-true."

"It is not true, Legolas. I would never hurt you. No elf would ever hurt you or any other child. That is not our way. I will look after you and protect you for the rest of your life, I promise. You will never be alone and afraid again. I _am_ your father and I want you back." Thranduil soothingly stroked the hair back from Legolas's hot forehead and held him tight with the other arm.

"I want you back to," Legolas sobbed. "I-I love you, adar. I never want to be apart form you again." He shoved his little body closer to Thranduil's, his face red and blotchy, sad and happy at the same time.

"I love you so much, little leaf." Slowly Thranduil let go of his son and gently tucked him back into bed. He wiped the tears from Legolas's pathetic face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you going?" Legolas asked sleepily, exhausted from recalling bad memories and from crying.

"Yes . . . I have some important business to attend to. But I will come back to you, ion-nin. I will always come back to you," Thranduil said, brushing the hair out of Legolas's eyes. "Go to sleep, little leaf. You need rest to heal."

Thranduil ignored Healer Jailil's smirk as he left the room. Harune as standing outside the door, awaiting any orders from his king.

"Prepare the bedchamber next to mine and tell Healer Jailil to move Legolas there when it is ready," Thranduil said.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	5. Wisdom from the Wife

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

Thranduil left the great palace. He walked over stone bridges and fallen leaves until he came to a sunny grove in which grew a single great oak tree. Thranduil bowed to the tree and sat down at its base.

"My wife," he said. "Today I have decided to become a father. But I am not sure I can be a good father. I need your wisdom."

The oak tree's great limbs twisted apart and bowed to the ground. From the center of the tree sprang the Queen of Mirkwood, whose undying love of the forest kept Mirkwood alive forever. She fluttered toward Thranduil and hovered near his head. When she spoke, her voice came from everywhere at once. "My husband, my joy is great to know you have opened your heart to your son. I saw him enter the forest, poor child. He staggered on until he collapsed. Those that pursued him were too afraid to enter the forest. I guided the scouts to Legolas. I am glad indeed to know he is recovering."

"I too am very grateful to have my son back. But I must know how to be a good father! I have no experience in such matters, my wife!"

"My husband, your pleas are foolish. If I tell you to love Legolas, you will spoil and pamper him. But if I tell you to let Legolas be free, you will neglect him horribly. So you see, I can say nothing but follow your heart."

Thranduil sighed. "I am following my heart! But my heart tells to me to repeatedly hug Legolas and shower him with kisses."

"Then do it. Why do you hold back?"

Thranduil flushed.

"Is it possible you are afraid of showing love, my dear old tree?"

"No!" Thranduil protested. "But it does make me feel awkward. And if I do it in private, Legolas will not understand why I do not hug him in public and it could become difficult to explain. Besides, what will the people think of me of I start loving my son more then I love them?"

"Really, my husband, we are elves. The wood elves will understand," the Queen said reasonably. "It is not as if we are petty humans, all vying for attention! You have nothing to fear. You can cover a flower with many leaves but it will still grow. It is the same with love, my husband. Everything will work out. Such is nature's will. Do bring Legolas to see me sometime."

The Queen of Mirkwood returned to her tree and branches twisted themselves back up around her.

Thranduil stood up. He walked slowly back to the palace. Harune came to greet him immediately. "My lord, the room has been prepared as you requested and Legolas is asleep in it. Do you wish to send a letter to Lord Katar?"

"No," said Thranduil bitterly. "Let him come. But he is not taking Legolas from me. I reclaimed my blood. Dismissed."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	6. How Dare You?

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

Thranduil sat down in his throne. He grew restless. Why was he sitting here? There was nothing to be done. Normally, he could have sat in his throne all day, infatuated with his own sense of pride. But now such a pastime seemed foolish.

Thranduil got up and went to Legolas's new room next to his bedchamber. Healer Jailil was sitting next to Legolas on the bed, reading him a story. He nodded to Thranduil and stopped reading.

Legolas's eyes brightened when he saw his father. "Adar! You came back!"

"Of course I did. Enjoying the story?"

"Very much, adar. No one ever read to me before. And Healer Jailil says he has lots of elflings and I can play with them when I get better!"

Thranduil smiled and sat down next to his son. He took the storybook from Healer Jailil. "Let me finish the story. How many children do you have, Healer?"

"Fifteen. And each one is as precious to me as a leaf to a tree."

"By the valar, how dare you read this book to my son?" Thranduil exploded, seeing the title of the book. "This is a book about dwarves!"

"Yes, my lord," said Healer Jailil. "Forgive me; I was unaware you would not approve. I read that book to my children every night."

"Come outside the room for a minute, Healer!" Thranduil said, keeping his voice calm so he would not frightened Legolas. Once outside the room, he exploded, "Are you insane? Dwarves are the enemy! Get rid of all these books! At once! Immediately! How dare you—? What were you thinking?"

"Dwarves are not the enemy, my lord. At least, not to me," Healer Jailil said flatly. "I do not want my children to grow up narrow-minded towards dwarves. The stories I read them show them that dwarves are not monsters but as blessed as we are."

Thranduil's eyebrow twitched.

"My lord, being a father is a huge responsibility. What you teach your son will affect his life forever. I beg you to chose wisely the lessons you will teach Legolas. As for the books, I refuse to comply to your wishes!" With his head held high, Healer Jailil walked away.

Thranduil growled. He marched back into his son's room. Legolas was studying the pictures in the dwarven storybook. "Look, ada, are the crystals not pretty? It must be beautiful in dwarven caves."

"The forest is more lovely, Legolas," Thranduil said.

"Yes, adar." Legolas bowed his head. He realized he had said something wrong but he did not know what is was or why it had displeased his father.

Thranduil realized he was practically forbidding Legolas to speak his thoughts; he was crushing his son's freewill. Legolas would become afraid and silent around him, scared of saying something wrong.

"I am sure the dwarves' caves are lovely, ion-nin," Thranduil said. "Let me finish the story."

Thranduil wrapped an arm around his son's delicate shoulders and took up the storybook. Legolas snuggled up against him. He liked listening to his father's voice reading the story. He felt calm and peaceful and he was not afraid.

"Did you like the story, little leaf?" Thranduil asked gently when the story was over. He put the book aside.

"Hmmm. Yes, adar. Hannon le," said a sleepy, little voice. "I am sorry I am so tired. I wish I could stay awake and spend more time with you, ada."

Thranduil pulled the blankets over his son. "Go to sleep, ion-nin. You were badly hurt and you need your rest to recover. We have eternity before us to be together. And tomorrow I am going to give you a bath!"

"A bath?" yawned Legolas. "What is a bath . . . . . ?" Then he was asleep.

* * *

 **Liking it so far?  
**


	7. What It Takes To Be A Father!

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"He is still injured so be gentle with him," Healer Jailil warned Thranduil. "And watch his broken arm."

Thranduil raised a displeased eyebrow. Did Healer Jailil think he could not bathe his own child? He brushed past the Healer and went to Legolas's bedside. "Come, ion-nin. Bath time."

Legolas got out of bed. He stumbled on his bruised legs and reached for his father's supporting hand. Thranduil led him out of the room to the balcony outside it, where a tub of hot water and a rack of soap, towels, and shampoos waited. Thranduil helped Legolas out of his nightshirt and started to lead him to the tub, but Legolas shied away from the tub. He was scared of the water.

"Come now, little leaf," Thranduil coaxed. "The water will not burn you. I made sure it was only pleasantly warm."

"NO!" cried Legolas. "I-I do not want to get in! Please do not make me, adar!"

"Why not?"

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Thranduil's robe. "Because—because Lord Katar gave me a bath once. H-he shoved me under the w-water and h-held me down. I could not see or breathe. And then he broke my arm and walked out."

Thranduil was still for a long time, digesting what he had just heard. Then he rushed to assure Legolas nothing bad was going to happen to him if he took a bath. "Oh, ion-nin, I am not going to hurt you. The water is not going to hurt you. Come, get into the water. I will be right here with you the whole time."

Holding tight to Thranduil's hand, Legolas finally stepped into the bath water. He sat down in the soapy water up to his neck and looked up at Thranduil.

Thranduil took a bottle of extra strong shampoo. He squirted a handful into Legolas's hair. "Close your eyes, Legolas. Shall we find out what color your hair is?"

After using a full bottle of shampoo to get all the dirt out, Legolas's hair turned out to be blonde, just like Thranduil's. And after two bottles of conditioner, Thranduil finally managed to get all the tangles out of Legolas's hair. He dropped his tired arm with a relieved sigh and shoved his hair out of his face. Valar, that had been a job!

"Legolas, I am going to entrust you with an important task," Thranduil said solemnly. "I am going to give you a comb. And every morning you must use it to comb out your hair until it is smooth and silky and absolutely tangle-free. Can you remember to do that for me?"

"Yes, adar," Legolas answered, giggling. "Oooh, the scrubby brush tickles!"

Water splashed out of the tub all over the floor and Thranduil. Legolas giggled and slid around in the tub as Thranduil tried to scrub his son off.

"Hold still!" Thranduil exclaimed in annoyance as more water drenched him. "I can barely scrub an inch of you what with the way you are moving all over the place!"

"It tickles!" laughed Legolas, trying to hold still and failing. He wriggled and more water splashed over Thranduil, leaving the elven king with wet, straggling hair and drenched clothes.

Thranduil scowled. Water dripped off him to the floor. Legolas was supposed to be the one taking the bath, not him! But one look at Legolas's happy face and all his anger faded. Legolas was having fun and that was all that mattered. Leaning into the tub, Thranduil succeeded in bathing his son. In the end of it, Legolas was cleaner then he was. Thranduil helped Legolas out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried his son's glistening body off. Pulling a clean nightshirt over Legolas's head, Thranduil sent his son to bed.

Harune came out onto the balcony as Legolas skipped to bed. He handed Thranduil two dry towels and a change of clothes with a bow.

"Thank you, Harune. You always seem to know what I need before I know I need it." Thranduil dried himself off, changed into clean clothes, and wrapped one of the dry towels around his wet hair.

"I have known you since the day you were born, my lord," Harune said with a wink. "I know what you need."

"I should have known Legolas since the day he was born," Thranduil said remorsefully.

"We all make mistakes, my lord," Harune said consolingly.

"What was one of your mistakes?" Thranduil asked.

"I prefer not to discuss that, my lord. The subject is painful. But, if you must know, I let my daughter marry a dwarf."

Thranduil gagged. "Valar help us! An elf and a dwarf! Horrible! I hate to think what their offspring look like! Disgusting!"

Harune shrugged. "I never saw my daughter again, nor her children so I would not know. She sends letters saying she is happy."

Still muttering, "An elf and a dwarf!" Thranduil went to see what his son was doing. When he entered the bedchamber, Healer Jailil and an elfling with brown hair and naughty green eyes were standing by Legolas's bedside.

"Who is this?" Thranduil asked, staring at the elfling.

"My lord, this is my third-youngest son, Pixel. I thought Legolas might like someone his own age to play with. Pixel, say hello to His Majesty."

Pixel grinned at Thranduil, showing several missing teeth. He clasped his hands behind his back and said, "Your Majesty, how nice to meet you. You have a smudge on your cheek."

Thranduil knew Pixel's type; naughty and disobedient. He quietly asked Healer Jailil if he had another son he could bring to play with Legolas as he thought (no offense meant, of course) Pixel might be a bad influence on Legolas.

"Certainly, my lord," said Healer Jailil. "There are several more of my children outside the door. However, I do consider Pixel the mildest of the lot."

Thranduil peeked out of the doorway. At least ten rioting children were crowding the hallway, teasing one of the Mirkwood guards and parading around with his helmet and sword.

Thranduil turned to Harune, who was coming off the balcony with the wet towels and clothes. "Harune, send out a message. It will read: WANTED: Quiet, gentle elfling to play with the Prince."

"Yes, my lord," said Harune.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	8. Five Hundred Elflings?

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"My lord?"

"Yes, Harune?" Thranduil answered.

"If you would come to your throne, my lord, two hundred elflings are waiting for you to pick a playmate for the Prince from among them. They came in answer to your notice, my lord."

"WHAT? You let two hundred rambunctious elflings run free in my palace?" Thranduil cried.

"Actually, my lord, there are five hundred elflings but we could only get two hundred of them under control," Harune said apologetically.

"What do you mean 'under control'? Call out the guards! Get them all out of here! Do whatever it takes; throw a feast in the middle of the woods for them, for all I care! And take down that Valardamned notice!"

"Yes, my lord," said Harune with a grin. **  
**

* * *

 **I laughed writing this! Funny, right?**


	9. Lord Katar

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"My lord?"

"What is it now? Is the sky falling?" Thranduil sat up in bed. It was early morning, much earlier then he had wanted to wake up.

"Lord Katar has just arrived, my lord," said Harune.

Thranduil bolted out of bed, throwing on a crimson robe, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and saying, "Finally! Aha! Tell the cooks to prepare a sumptuous feast with plenty of the strongest wines available in my stores!"

"Yes, my lord. Are you sure you want to wear red today?"

"Yes, yes. Where did I put my rubies and sapphires? And get me some red flowers for my crown."

"Yes, my lord," said Harune and departed.

Thranduil put on his rubies and sapphires and went to Legolas's room. Legolas sat up in bed when he saw his father and yawned, "Good morning, adar."

"Good morning, little leaf," said Thranduil. "Lord Katar has just arrived at the palace to take you home with him. But I—"

"No! Make him go away! I hate him! Please do not let him take me away from you again!" Legolas pleaded, casting himself into his father's lap.

"I would not let Lord Katar take you over my dead body," Thranduil said firmly. "You need not worry; Lord Katar is not going to hurt you. Lord Katar is going to admit to abusing you and be cast into the fires of hell."

"He will never admit to what he did to me," Legolas said miserably, nuzzling into his father's chest. "He will just say I was bruised and beat up by strangers on my way to you."

"This time he will admit to what he did, Legolas, trust me."

"Why? Are you going to beat him up? Is that why you are wearing red? So the blood does not show?"

"Violence is not my way, little leaf."

"Okay. What do I have to do to help?"

"Put on your red robes and attend a dinner party," said Thranduil.

The dinner party was held outside the palace in a sunny grove. The table was set low to the ground and all the guests sat on comfortable pillows on the ground. Thranduil sat at the head of the table with Legolas beside him and Lord Katar to his right, away from Legolas.

Lord Katar was a black haired, grim-looking man. Lord Katar's escort and some of the Mirkwood elves filled the rest of the seats at the table. Elves vigilantly kept an eye over the needs of the diners, taking away empty plates and refilling wine cups.

Lord Katar drank a tremendous amount of wine. He was prone to drink lots of any good wine and Thranduil had whipped out his finest barrels of red wine. Thranduil had also challenged Lord Katar to a drinking competition, which Thranduil seemed to be winning. The elven king drank cup after cup of wine without getting drunk or suffering any ill effects while Lord Katar, on the other hand, grew drunker and drunker. The reality of Thranduil's unquenchable thirst was simple. He pretended to drink all the wine in his cup before he passed the cup to Legolas, who emptied the wine out under the table, and passed the empty cup on to Harune to be refilled.

Lord Katar downed his cup of wine and threw it at Legolas's head. He staggered to his feet, laughing, "You wretched little bitch, Leggy! Ran away from me, eh? When I get my hands on you, I am going to break every damn bone in your measly little body!"

Legolas ducked the wine cup and held tight to his father's hand under the table. Thranduil wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him around the waist.

"Someone once said elves were born above men and we poor mortals could never hurt them," Lord Katar continued, grabbing a bottle of wine from the table and slurping on it. "But I proved that lying bastard wrong! Haha! You shoulda seen his face when I shoved Legolas's wretched little face in his and showed him how much I could hurt a bloody, little elf! Hahahahaha! Every punch was worth savoring! Elflings can scream and beg real well! Miserable little rotter, that Leggy! When we get home, Legolas, I am going to beat the crap outta you! Jus' you wait and see! Lying bastard! 'Fact, why not do it here and now? C'mere, you worm! You ain't felt nothing to what I am going to do to ya!"

lord Katar threw himself at Legolas but Thranduil whisked his little leaf to safety.

"Get out of my way!" Lord Katar swung a clumsy punch at Thranduil. "Let go of that kid! He is mine! Mine! An' I can do whatever the hell I please to him! Haha! I am the greatest! I can hurt bloody immortal elves! Come to daddy for yer beating, Leggy! You get yer ass over here now!"

"I reclaimed my blood," Thranduil said coldly. "And the valar approved. Legolas is my son and he always will be."

"Hahahahaha! You are joking, right?" Lord Katar sneered, trying to grab Legolas and hit him with the wine bottle.

"No," said Thranduil. "Get out of my kingdom or my archers will kill you and all your foul servants!"

lord Katar tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, laughing horribly, "You little bitch, Leggy! Wait 'till I get ya!"

Thranduil turned on his heel, signaling to his archers hidden in the trees. "Give the humans five minutes to leave. Kill whoever dares to remain!" Taking Legolas by the hand, Thranduil strode away.

Lord Katar's men took their broken king and fled the Mirkwood, never to be seen again.

"That man was horrible!" Thranduil thought. "My poor son must have suffered more then his bruises tell!" He looked down at Legolas and gasped.

Legolas looked up at Thranduil worriedly. "What is it, adar? I remembered to comb my hair."

"You have spilt wine all down the side of your robe; it is ruined!" Thranduil exclaimed. "All that fine cloth; wasted!"

Legolas looked at the ground with a smile tugging his lips. "Oh. I guess I did spill a little when I was emptying out your wine cup. I am sorry, adar."

Thranduil sighed and shoved his hair out of his face again. It was all part of being a father, right? He pulled his crown out of his hair and popped it onto Legolas's head. "Never mind, little leaf. What is a little wine spilt here and there?"

Legolas smiled happily and hugged his adar tightly. "I love you, ada!"

"I love you to, my lord," Thranduil teased.

Legolas felt the oversized crown on his head and grinned. "My first order is: play with me!"

"Yes, my lord," said Thranduil and he chased his son through the forest.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	10. I Am No Son Of Oropher!

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil looked up from his desk. It was Harune. "Hmm?"

"It is late, Thranduil. You should get some rest."

"I only have a few more papers to read over and sigh," Thranduil assured Harune.

Harune came into the office and looked at Thranduil sternly. "Your father worked like this every day. And in doing so he neglected you. It is late, Thranduil. Legolas is already asleep. He was upset when you did not come to tuck him in. I had to tell him you were doing some very important work. But is paperwork really more important then spending a few moments saying goodnight to your son?"

"It cannot be that late surely!" Thranduil exclaimed.

Harune nodded. "It is."

Thranduil sighed. "What can one night more or less matter? I will tuck Legolas in tomorrow night. I am sure he will be fine." He signed another document with a flourish.

"Legolas was cruelly abused for years, Thranduil. One night more or less makes all the difference to him," Harune said. "He was afraid he had done something wrong and you were punishing him for it! It took me forty five minutes to assure him you were just busy. Listen to me; your father thought one night with you more or less would not matter. He worked all day and late into the night. If I recall, he never had a second's time for you."

Thranduil slammed his paperweight down angrily. "I am not like my father, Harune! I would never harm my son! I spend all the time in Middle Earth with him!"

"I know you would never neglect your son, Thranduil. I am not saying you would. I am just saying that if you keep thinking one night more or less will not hurt Legolas, the one night will turn into weeks and then months! Thranduil, your parents were concerned only with their kingdom. They only had you so they could have an heir. Your parents did not love you one bit."

"I know," said Thranduil bitterly. "I barely saw my parents. They paid you to raise me."

"And that I did," Harune said. "You were a good child and you deserved a lot more then you got. I taught you everything you needed to know to be a good king. You learned efficiency from your parents but not the art of love or parenting. I cannot blame you for thinking that one late night will not harm anyone for that is what Oropher taught you. But where do you think neglect starts? You will tell yourself that one night is fine and you can make up for it tomorrow. But tomorrow never comes. One day you will look up and realize Legolas has grown up without you. Trust me; I watched your parents do it to you."

"Oropher was a good king but a bad father," Thranduil said wistfully.

"Your father was a cruel monster when it came to children!" Harune snapped. "He was the first elf unelven enough to hand his child over to someone else to rear and raise as the royal heir! It was disgusting! True, your father made it a point to spend an hour with you every day but—"

"Stop! Just shut up! I hate thinking about that!" Thranduil cried. "It is bad enough for me with the nightmares of death and war! Please do not make me remember those hours with my father."

Harune softened. "I am sorry. Forgive me. But maybe you should talk about it."

Thranduil buried his face in his hands and started to cry. "Help me! What am I going to do? Valar, my father was a beast! He said I was beautiful when he met me for the first time. I was thirty-five. I had no idea what he meant! Harune, he confused me every day in those hours I spent with him! He tore me apart! I-I hated him!"

"I know you did," Harune said gently. "And I stopped him from hurting you when I found out. I know you were upset and confused. You had to chose between me, who loved you every day of you life, and Oropher, your King. Thranduil, come here."

Thranduil buried his face in Harune's shoulder and cried. "I do not think of Oropher as my father, Harune. I think of him as the king before me. I think of you as my adar. You were the one who raised me and loved me. You risked your life telling Oropher to behave himself around me! He could have killed you!"

"I know. But then Oropher would have had to find a new foster father for you and that is a struggle. I knew what the chances were but I was not going to let Oropher hurt you like that! I came into the bedchamber that night because I could hear you screaming. How would you feel if you came into a room and found someone you trusted yelling at an angry, confused child?"

Thranduil shuddered. "Harune, stop. I do not wish to remember that. I-I cannot even imagine what I would do or how I would feel if I found someone trying to separate me from Legolas . Oh, valar! Why do you think I changed my name to Greenleaf? I am no son of Oropher!"

"Ion-nin, Lord Katar raped Legolas."

"WHAT?" Thranduil screamed. "How do you know? Did he tell you? Why did he not tell me? Who told you?"

"Legolas had a nightmare. He woke up sweating and I happened to be in the healing room with him while Healer Jailil fetched some herbs from the forest. Legolas was screaming in his sleep and—well, I could tell what he was dreaming about. He asked me—fell on his knees and begged me not to tell you. He was afraid you would stop loving him if you knew other people had touched him."

"Valar, valar, valar," Thranduil clenched his teeth. "What am I going to do? How am I going to talk to him about that?"

"You will very easily be able to talk to Legolas about the subject. Your father has threatened you as child before to. You know the confused emotions that come with abuse. I know Oropher never hit you, but he created an unstable environment for you to live in by making you live with me yet claiming to be your father. You need to go to bed."

Thranduil wiped his eyes. He slowly walked back to his bedchamber. What a night of nightmares! Thranduil shoved the thought of Oropher and his cruel, abusive hands out of his mind. He entered his room and went to his dressing table. Valar, he was a sight!

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	11. He Should See The Scar

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil took off his crown. "What?"

Harune prepared Thranduil's bed. "Legolas should see the scar."

"Are you mad?" Thranduil cried, jumping out of his chair. "He will be terrified!"

Harune poured a glass of murky green liquid and held it out the Thranduil. "Legolas will understand why you have the scar if you explained why you have it. He is a very intelligent child. Here is your medicine; drink up. Does your scar hurt much?"

"It hurts all the time," Thranduil sighed, gulping down the medicine. He handed the glass back to Harune and changed into his nightrobe.

Harune set the glass down and gave Thranduil a hug. "Goodnight, Thranduil. Sleep well. I hope you take my advice and show the scar to Legolas. Your son may be able to help heal the pain within you, just as you may be able to help him with his pain and what he is hiding from you."

"And I will not show him the scar," Thranduil said. "The sight would frighten him."

"Do not forget to comb your hair," said Harune, stepping out of the room.

Thranduil sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Valar, he looked terrible. The ugly scar that covered his cheek to his chin was open for all to see, unmasked by magic. Blackness filled the gap, yawning into his mouth. It looked like some disgusting abomination of rotting flesh, some horrible, festering wound. Which it was not. Not anymore. The scar did not hurt terribly unless he forgot to take his medicine. The scar was still there though, masked by magic, but still there to remind Thranduil of war and death and struggle. And that would never change.

Tears filled Thranduil's eyes. He buried his face in his hands. The bad memories were painful. His cheek ached. Why would the pain not go away? Why would the nightmares not leave him alone? What had he ever done to deserve this endless torture? He had given his son away and the valar were punishing him for it!

Thranduil could not show this side of him to Legolas. This side of him was weak and afraid and sad. Legolas needed his father to be a god; a father figure he could look up to. Thranduil had to be that god for Legolas. He could never show one hint of hesitation or weakness for if he did, Legolas would begin to doubt that his father could protect him no matter what. And with that doubt would come fear; fear Thranduil had vowed would never be in his son's eyes again.

But Legolas needed to see the scar and understand why his father had it. Legolas would find out about the scar on his own eventually. And then he would be angry that Thranduil had not shared the knowledge with him sooner. Legolas would think his father did not love or trust him enough anymore. Legolas would remain angry and confused, full of hate towards his father for the rest of his life. Thranduil had to show his son the scar and explain its significance.

In his heart, Thranduil knew what he had to do but he hated to do it. Poor Legolas would be instantly reminded of all the pain and injury he had lived in. Legolas might think his father was some horrid monster coming to hurt him!

Thranduil heaved himself to his feet. Slowly he walked to Legolas's room. He smiled as he walked through the doorway and saw his little leaf asleep in bed. Thranduil sat down quietly beside Legolas. Legolas was curled up, holding his stuffed elk close to him. His blonde hair was spread out on the pillow behind him. Legolas looked so happy and peaceful, Thranduil did not have the heart to wake him with frightening stories of war and a nasty scar to show. Thranduil gently spread the blankets over his son. Legolas stirred and snuggled down, murmuring, "I love you, ada."

"Amin meleth le to, ion-nin," Thranduil said, kissing Legolas on the cheek. "Sleep well, little leaf."

Thranduil went back to his room and flopped down on his bed with a tired sigh. Legolas would not understand the scar at his age. But he had to tell Legolas soon. And he had to approach Legolas on the hard subject of rape. Valar, this was driving him crazy!

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	12. That Dirty Harune

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"My lord? My lord? Thranduil, wake up! It is just a dream!"

Thranduil's eyes flew open. Harune was shaking him. He sat up, gasping, tangled in sweaty sheets. His hair clung to his head and he was covered in icy sweat.

"Thranduil? Answer me! Are you all right?" Harune untangled the sheets speedily.

"I-I, oh, valar, Oropher was yelling at me again, telling me I was to obey him and that you were my slave and I was screaming for him to shut up and stop lying to me, and then you walked in and he killed you." Thranduil shuddered, collapsing against Harune. "There was blood—and, oh valar, help me!"

"Would you like me to call your son, Thranduil? Holding him might help you."

"No!" Thranduil cried. "He does not need to see me like this! Legolas cannot help me. He will only feel upset."

"As you wish. Let me change these sheets for you. I poured you a glass of water."

Thranduil flung off the blankets and stumbled out of bed. He collapsed in a chair shakily and gulped down the icy water. He felt terrible. He was so tired and his head felt like a block. But he was not going to sleep. Not with the threat of nightmares.

Harune changed the sheets and left the room. Thranduil lay down with a tired sigh. A moment later he fell asleep. "That dirty Harune!" Thranduil thought sleepily. "He slipped a sleeping draught in my water!"

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	13. The Consequences

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil dragged his head out of the pillows and opened one eye to Harune. "Is it an emergency?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know your bath is ready."

Thranduil sighed and went back to sleep. He was exhausted! Baths, kingly duties, playing with Legolas . . . he was too tired for any of it! Harune could deal with the whole lot today. It was not as though running the kingdom required loads of paperwork in the office. But still . . . . .

"My lord?"

Thranduil opened his eyes. That sounded like Legolas. Why was Legolas calling him my lord? "Yes, my little leaf?"

Legolas fell on his knees beside the bed and clasped his hands pleadingly. His voice shook. "May I p-please s-sleep with y-you t-tonight, m-my l-lord?"

Thranduil sat up in bed. "Legolas, what is the matter? Since when have you ever had to beg me for anything? And enough with calling me my lord; I am your ada! Come on up here. Of course you can sleep with me."

Legolas's eyes widened. "You—you are hurt! Ada is hurt!"

Valar, he had stopped concentrating on the magic concealing his scar while he slept! What an idiot he was! Now he would have to deal with the consequences! Steeling himself, Thranduil knelt down on the floor next to his son and took Legolas's hands. "No, ion-nin, I am not hurt. This is just the scar of a very old injury."

Legolas stared at him doubtfully. "B-but can the healers not fix it? They fixed me."

"I know they did and for that I am grateful. The healers have fixed as much of this wound as they can. This is what will always remain. Magic keeps it hidden."

"Does it—does it hurt, ada?"

Thranduil smiled sadly. "Yes, all the time." He closed his eyes on the painful moisture that blurred his vision suddenly.

A soft, gently caress landed on his cheek. Thranduil's eyes flew open in shock. Legolas had kissed the scar! The ugly, horrible, disgusting scar and Legolas had kissed it!

"Is that better, adar?" Legolas asked anxiously.

"W-what?" Thranduil stuttered.

"When I get hurt, you kiss me," Legolas explained. "Do you feel better now, adar?"

Thranduil stared at his son in shock and amazement. Then the tears came in a flood. He held onto Legolas and sobbed. Sweet little leaf. Why had he ever given Legolas up? Legolas was so kind and gentle and brave even after all Lord Katar had done to him. Thranduil squeezed his son tight.

Legolas wrapped his arms around his father. He was not used to his father crying but he was not afraid. He knew Thranduil still loved him. And Thranduil's tears told Legolas that his father had a heart just like his; full of pain and love. Knowing that he was not alone with his troubled emotions made Legolas feel better.

Thranduil finally let go of his son but Legolas stayed in his lap, cuddled against him. He looked up at his father and asked again, "Do you feel better now, adar?"

Thranduil smiled as Legolas touched his cheek. He was not in pain anymore. He felt whole again.

"Yes, little leaf, I do," Thranduil said, kissing the top of Legolas's head. And he did.

Legolas grinned.

"Why did you come here? Were you having nightmares, ion-nin?"

Legolas flushed, his smile fading. He curled into a tight ball and looked down, his cheek pressed against Thranduil's chest.

Thranduil stroked the top of Legolas's head. "Ion-nin, nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. I have bad dreams to."

"R-really? Who looks after you and holds you when you have nightmares?"

"Harune. Harune has looked after me since the day I was born. Harune is older then me."

"Is he your ada?"

"Yes, he is, in a way."

"Can I call him daerada?"

"You may. I think he would like that. Legolas, you need not be afraid to climb into my bed at night."

"Y-you will not get mad and throw me out?"

"No, never. I promise. I am your father. I am here to help you. Holding you makes me happy. And it helps my nightmares go away."

Tears filled Legolas's eyes. "You make my nightmares go away to, adar."

"Then why do you not come to me at night more often?"

"I am scared of beds. Going to bed with someone also means to-to have—have—do things that hurt me," Legolas said shyly. "I was not sure which one you meant and I-I was to s-scared to ask."

Thranduil sighed. He might as well get this discussion over with at the same time. He stood up and set Legolas down on his feet. "Take off all your clothes."

Legolas whimpered. All his worst nightmares were coming true! Ada was going to throw him in bed and get on him and Legolas shuddered. Slowly he obeyed his father. He knew he could not do anything to fight Thranduil. Resisting Thranduil would only make Thranduil hit him and yell. Once he was naked, he backed up against the bed, cold and trembling.

Thranduil felt sick. Legolas was a child; he should not be cowering in fear of the person he loved, dreading the horrible thought of being raped. Thranduil stepped towards his son. Legolas whimpered again. Thranduil gently took Legolas in his arms and ran his hands down Legolas's body. Legolas trembled, looking sick and pale with fear and grief.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.**


	14. Hard To Trust

"Legolas, I want you to know that you can trust me with your body. I want you to know I will always respect your privacy. I would never touch you in any personal way. I know Lord Katar touched you. I know it hurt and felt good at the same time. I know you were alone and confused and afraid. But just because someone else touched you does not mean I hate you. I love you, Legolas, and that will never change."

Legolas took a deep breath to calm himself. He stopped shuddering as Thranduil rubbed his back. "H-how did you find out?"

"Harune told me. He thought I should know."

Legolas looked up at his father. "I-I am sorry. I should have told you. But I was afraid—" Tears filled his confused blue eyes.

Thranduil pressed Legolas's head to his chest. "I know. I know. You see, my father yelled at me a lot. I was given to Harune was I was born because my father did not want to bother looking after me. He yelled at me a lot, trying to explain that he was my father, and Harune was just the hired help. I know the pain and confusion that comes when someone you love and trust is hurting you emotionally. I know the fear. At your age, I did not know how to sort myself out either. I did not have my father to turn to and I was to frightened to turn to Harune for help. But you have me. You will always have me."

"Yes, ada," Legolas said. He snuggled against Thranduil for warmth. "I love you, adar. If I ever have to talk about it, can I come to you?"

"Yes. If you ever have to talk about anything, you can come to me. Come, let us get into bed and cuddle up."

Legolas smiled shakily. He knew Thranduil loved him and he wanted so badly to believe everything Thranduil said but he had been lied to many times. He knew it was going to be hard to learn to trust and love again after what Lord Katar had done to him. He and Thranduil climbed into bed and snuggled up together.


	15. Never Again

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think.  
**

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil stirred. "Hmm?"

"Your medicine, my lord," said Harune. He held out the glass of green liquid to Thranduil. The medicine bubbled and smoked.

Thranduil yawned and stretched. He shook his head. "No, Harune. I do not need it. Not ever again. Legolas healed me."

It felt good to finally say those words. It felt good to know he would never have to depend on medicine to heal his pain. It felt good to know his son loved him.

"I am glad to hear that, my lord," said Harune with a smile. He departed the room. Once outside the room, he silently cheered and hurled the glass of medicine over the balcony in ecstasy.

Back in his room, Thranduil smiled and ran a hand over Legolas's smooth, beautiful face. He cuddled his son's warm body back to his chest and went back to sleep, dreaming about cherries for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this! I would love to know what you think. Well, the story is nearly over unless anyone thinks I should add more. Just a few more chapters to go and then this one is done to!  
**


	16. Gone

"My lord?"

"Hmm?" Thranduil popped a cherry into his mouth. He was out in the orchards, cherry-picking with Legolas in the sun and warm wind.

"I cannot find Legolas," Hyrondal said flatly.

Thranduil sighed. "Wonderful. I thought I told you to watch him."

"I was watching him, my lord. But he simply vanished."

Thranduil frowned. "I see. Well, I better go find him. Here, finish picking this tree."


	17. Impossible Thoughts

Legolas was lying at the bottom of a ditch, to scared to move. He had chased after a pretty butterfly, tripped, and fallen into the ditch. His leg hurt. He had tried to move but pain had forced him to lie still again. Legolas thought his ankle might be broken!

Legolas did not want to yell for help. Thranduil would find him. Thranduil would be angry and scold him for his carelessness. Tears filled his eyes. He hated making ada angry. He hated being yelled at. He hated making mistakes and provoking people to yell at him. Being yelled at made him feel small and helpless and afraid. He did not want to be afraid of ada. But he could not lie here forever. What if no one found him? He would die. Wolves would eat him!

But if someone found him, he would be taken back to ada anyway. And ada would be upset and yell at him there. Legolas cringed. The thought of anger made him think of being beaten.

Legolas thought of ada holding him and tucking him in at night. Ada's hands were gentle. Ada had never hurt him. What if . . . An impossible thought occurred to Legolas. What if ada was not angry that he had fallen and broken his leg? What if ada did _not_ yell at him? What if ada helped him instead?

The thought was almost inconceivable. Legolas had been beaten and yelled at all his young life. The thought of not being punished for a mistake or an accident was almost beyond belief. Legolas decided to take the risk. He was beginning to feel sick now. He opened his mouth and screamed, "Adar! Adar! Help! Please help me!"

And Thranduil was there in almost an instant.

 **Review? Anyone liking it? Or have you all lost interest?  
**

 **Livius: Merci! Merci pour la lecture! J'espere avoir di ce droit! Je me suis contente' de l'avior apprecie. Est-ce que vous lisez l'anglais? Parlez vous anglais? Merci.**

 **Jaya**


	18. Was It Bad News?

Legolas began his plea of innocence almost at once. "I am sorry, ada, only I fell and—"

Thranduil slid down the bank of the ditch and knelt down next to him. "There is nothing to apologize for, little leaf. We all trip once in a while."

"A-are you angry with me?"

"Of course not! It must have been a beautiful butterfly."

Legolas looked at his ada. Thranduil smiled. He did not look angry at all. Thranduil gently helped him sit up. "Well, your ankle is only twisted. I am going to twist it back into place. It might hurt."

Legolas let out a soft cry as Thranduil quickly jerked his ankle. Thranduil kissed him on the head. "That was not so bad, was it, ion-nin? I am glad you called me."

Legolas gulped. "I-I was not going to. I-I was scared you would be angry I ran off. I-I was scared you would beat me."

Thranduil was silent. Legolas still did not trust him.

"B-but then I remembered how gentle and kind you are and—and I-I thought maybe you would not be so angry so I-I called you." A few tears slid down Legolas's cheeks.

Thranduil felt his heart escape its chains. He hugged Legolas tight. "And you were right, my little leaf. I could never be angry with you over an accident. Come; let us go back to the cherry orchard."

Thranduil stood up. Legolas tested his weight on his ankle before he took Thranduil's hand and followed his adar out of the ditch. They walked back to the cherry orchard. Legolas pointed to the butterfly that had lured him away. "Look, there is the butterfly, ada. Do you know what kind it is?"

Thranduil looked at the butterfly. "I do. A butterfly just like that lured me away from Harune once when I was little. That butterfly is called a painted lady."

Harune was waiting for them at the edge of the orchard. "The sun is high, my lord. Come sit down and eat lunch."

"May I come to?" Legolas asked.

"Of course," Harune said. He walked to a colorful blanket spread out in the grass and sat down. He looked nervous and he sat stiffly.

"What is bothering you, ada?" Thranduil asked.

"I-I had a letter from my sister, my lord," Harune said, staring at his hands.

"Was it—was it bad news?"

* * *

 **Review? Anyone liking it? Or have you all lost interest?  
**

 **Livius: Merci! Merci pour la lecture! Merci pour l'examen! J'apprecie votre aide. Je suis content que cela t'aie plu! Merci. Quel age avez-vous?  
**

 **Thank you for the review and for enjoying the story!**

 **Jaya**


	19. Drowning

Harune shook his head. "No. I had written to her. I-I thought it was time to stop hating her for marrying the one she loved, even if that one was a dwarf."

"Well, I am glad to hear that. What is the problem? Did she write back saying there was no longer room for apologies?" Thranduil took a bite of apple.

"Ah, no. She—she—um—" Harune broke off nervously.

Thranduil draped an arm around Harune's neck. "What in Middle Earth is bothering you, ada? What is there that you cannot tell me?"

Legolas came to sit down on Harune's other side. He munched his apple and looked at Harune curiously.

Harune cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I might be granted three months leave to go see my sister, my lord?"

"Well, surely you did not have to be so reluctant to ask for that! Of course you can go see her. She is your daughter, ada! Where does she live? Did she invite you to stay?"

"Yes. She wrote in answer to a letter I sent her three months ago, asking me to come stay with her in the Iron Hills."

"Three months ago?" Thranduil was aghast. "Why did you wait this long to tell me?"

Harune's shoulders slumped. "I was going to tell you but then Legolas turned up so I waited for a more calm moment to ask you. And then Legolas had the dream about being raped and you were upset about your father and I-I realized you still needed me for a bit."

"That was very considerate of you, ada. But I think I can survive without you for a few months. When are you leaving?"

"With your permission, in three days," Harune answered, straightening up. "Thank you, my lord."

Thranduil smiled. "You are most welcome, adar. You must inform me of the habits of half-dwarven children upon your return. It should prove to be most interesting."

Harune looked relieved. "Yes, I would imagine so." He reached across Legolas's head to hug his son.

"Are you going away forever, daerada?" Legolas asked anxiously.

"No, Legolas," Harune said, patting Legolas on the cheek. "I will come back."

"When?"

"In three months. Go pick us some cherries."

"Okay." Legolas jumped up and ran to one of the cherry trees.

Harune flopped down on the blanket. Thranduil lay down next to him. "I am glad Legolas trusts me enough to ask for help."

Harune ran a hand over Thranduil's smooth, silvery-blonder hair. "Yes. Elflings that have been hurt sometimes find it very hard to trust anyone again. The number of times Legolas has been lied to is probably uncountable! I am glad you could help him. How is your scar?"

"It never hurts," Thranduil said with satisfaction. "Legolas truly healed me. I should have listened to your advice sooner."

"I do not blame you for hesitating to show Legolas your pain."

Legolas came back with a basketful of cherries. He sat down next to Harune. After a moment he snuggled up against Harune's left side and looked across Harune's chest at his father. Thranduil took his hand and held it. They were the perfect family . . . . . until a barrage of water bombs fell on them and the pack of attackers fled from the royal family, laughing and yelling.

Harune sat up, shaking water out of his hair. He looked at Thranduil and grinned. Thranduil grinned back at him. Legolas looked at them both, wiping water out of his eyes. "Do they hate us, ada?"

"No, Legolas. They are just playing. It is a hot day; no one minds getting wet."

"Okay. Can I go join them then?"

"You should," Thranduil said.

"Would you get mad if I shoved you into the river, ada?"

Thranduil pretended to think about that. "Hmm. I do not know. Maybe you should try it and find out. Can you swim?"

"No," said Legolas, flushing uncomfortably.

"Many people cannot swim, ion-nin," Thranduil said kindly. "Come; we will go to the river and me and Harune will teach you to swim."

"Okay," Legolas said happily, skipping ahead of his ada and daerada. But as soon as they reached the blue water, Harune caught up his son and threw him out into the middle of the river. Several elves in the water looked at Harune playfully.

"My land, look at that! Someone is mistreating the king! Shall we avenge him? Perhaps we should throw him in to! He is too dry for this hot day!"

"Ada!" Legolas yelled worriedly. He did not see Thranduil anywhere in the water. "Ada! You killed ada!" He glared angrily at Harune. "I hate you!

As Harune started to explain he was just playing and that Thranduil was all right, several elves caught hold of Harune and shoved him into the river, laughing. Before Harune could warn them that Legolas could not swim, they tossed him into the water to!

* * *

 **Review? You made it this far and the story is almost over, sadly. How do you like it? Or have you all lost interest?  
**

 **Livius: Merci! Et merci! Je suis content que cela t'aie plu!  
**

 **Thank you for the review and for enjoying the story!**

 **Jaya**


	20. Do You Trust Me?

Legolas shrieked. He landed in the deep river water many feet away from Harune. Cold water rolled over his head. He could not see or breath. The heavy water shoved him down and refused to let him up. Legolas struggled helplessly, not understanding why the elves were trying to kill him. He was alone and afraid again.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed him and pulled him to the surface of the water. Legolas coughed and choked, struggling to move but the arms held him tight.

"Legolas, little leaf, relax. Ada is here. Ada would never let you drown," Thranduil held onto his son.

Legolas clung to his father. Thranduil was swimming in the middle of the river, holding onto him. Blue water ran around them in every direction. It actually felt good now that it was not trying to kill him.

"W-why did they try to k-kill me?" Legolas quavered.

"They made a mistake, ion-nin. The elves were not trying to kill you. They were just playing. They did not know you could not swim," Thranduil said gently. "Just like Harune was playing with me when he tossed me in."

Legolas swallowed. "I-I was scared, ada. I-I was scared I might lose you. I l-love you so much, ada."

"I know. I love you to. Let go of me—"

"NO!"

"Legolas, I will be right here. I will not let any harm come to you. The water cannot hurt you while I am here. Do you trust me?"

Legolas looked up at his father. He stopped trembling. "Yes," he said, "I do." And he let go of Thranduil and allowed the water to embrace him, knowing Thranduil would be there to save him if he began to drown. Thranduil would always be there for him. He knew that now.

* * *

 **Review? You made it this far and the story is over, sadly. How do you like it? Or have you all lost interest?  
**

 **I am delighted to inform you there will be a sequel that I am working on right now. I have not yet figured out a title but I think I will call it My Son or Ion-nin. Thank you all for reading and encouraging me onward. I appreciate it more then you know.**

 **Livius: Merci! Et merci! Je suis content que cela t'aie plu!  
**

 **Thank you for the review and for enjoying the story!**


	21. Salt And Sugar

Legolas, will you take this down to the kitchens and refill it with sugar?" Thranduil said, as he sat down to breakfast and found the sugar bowl empty.

Legolas nodded and reached for the bowl. He knew the way to the kitchens, and no longer flinched as he walked past the guards. He emerged into the warm kitchen, breathing in the smell of the fresh bread he would be eating for breakfast with milk.

One of the kitchen maids turned to look at him and Legolas felt a brief flesh of shyness and fear. He stammered, "F-father would like me to refill the sugar bowl."

The elleth looked at her doughy hands as she turned from the breadboard and said, "The sugar is on the low shelf at the end of the room."

Legolas nodded. Several small sacks were on the shelf, and he ran his eyes over the elvish lettering on each one before he selected one and took it to fill the bowl with. The job done, he skipped back up to eat.

Thranduil spooned sugar into his tea as Legolas buttered his bread and started to eat. Harune glanced at Legolas's bright eyes with a smile and frowned as Thranduil coughed and spat out his mouthful of tea. He slammed the mug down and glared at Legolas.

The poor elfling cringed back in his seat, suddenly frightened by the fierce look in Thranduil's kind eyes.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exploded. "I do not appreciate this kind of joke during breakfast! I sent you to fill up the sugar, not to waste salt!"

"I-I meant not," Legolas stuttered.

"Go up to your room!" Thranduil snapped. "Immediately."

Legolas fled from the room with a sob, and Thranduil gulped down milk to take the taste of salty tea out of his mouth. He glared at the salt in the sugar bowl. He and Harune sat in cold silence.

Thranduil sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Ada, do you think I was too harsh?"

Harune contemplated. "Yes, given his hurt past. I think you should apologize for yelling at him; you scared him, Thranduil."

Thranduil gave a jerky nod and walked up to his son's room. He entered after knocking and his heart broke at the sound of Legolas's pitiful sobbing. The elfling lay weeping in the center of his bed, clutching his stuffed elk while rivers of tears ran down his cheeks. Thranduil sat down behind him and gently coaxed the elfling into his lap.

"I am sorry I yelled, Legolas," Thranduil said quietly. "I meant not to scare you, my little one. Will you forgive me?"

Legolas looked up, his eyes wide. No one had apologized to him before for hurting his feelings. He gulped down a last sob and buried his face in Thranduil's neck, whispering, "Yes."

Thranduil kissed the top of his soft head. "About the salt—"

Legolas squirmed, his face hot. He looked down in shame at his hands and whispered, "It was an accident, father. I-I cannot read elvish le-lettering."

"You could have asked someone to read it for you."

Legolas cringed. "I-I could not. I am an elf who cannot read elvish or speak it, and I-I felt—I felt ashamed to ask."

Thranduil looked into his son's soft eyes and smiled. "Oh, Legolas, I should have realized you could not read elvish, having lived with humans, but I will teach you to read it, and to speak it. You can start to learn by calling me ada."

"Ada?" said Legolas uncertainly.

"It means a male someone who cares for a little one," Thranduil said, grinning.

"Ada," said Legolas with satisfaction. The word described Thranduil to the last hair. He hugged the tall elf, his heart in his eyes. "Ada."


End file.
